all sorts of family drama
by extradimensional puppet master
Summary: It's been several years since Harry left with his godson Ted Lupin and adopted daughter Delphini Potter. Now Harry is back richer, more successful and famous. But his world comes crashing with a revelation from a former flame.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER or its characters. I only own OCs**

 **Warning:There is adult language and implied sexual content . Enjoy.**

'words'

' _Thoughts'_

 _Spells_

 **Memories**

 _ **Parseltongue**_

* * *

 _I can't believe so much time has passed_ were Headmistress Minerva Mcgonagall thoughts as she saw the stream of Hogwarts students. It's the year 2013. 15 years after the Battle of Hogwarts. 15 years since Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived now the Man Who Conquered defeated the evil Lord Voldemort.

* * *

After the battle, both students and teachers banded together to fix Hogwarts. A remedial class was set up for those who weren't able to continue their Hogwarts education which the Golden Trio joined. Harry Potter after claiming Lordship of House Potter and House Black and the Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt rounded up all the Death Eaters and gave them trials. Most of them were executed or imprisoned. The children of Death Eaters who were forced by their parents and were remorseful like Draco Malfoy were excused and put on probation.

After finishing Hogwarts with high grades, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley joined the auror corps while Hermione Granger stayed to get a Charms mastery under Filius Flitwick. Hermione got the best NEWT scores in Hogwarts with O's in all of her subjects surpassing Lily Potter's. Ron and Harry got a mixture of O's and E's with Harry getting the highest Defense Against the Dark Arts scores in Hogwarts. Harry took guardianship of his godson. A while after he and Ginny broke up, he adopted a girl which he named Delphini Potter. He never told anyone why he did so. A year after, he suddenly disappeared not telling anyone where he was going publishing a book called _How the Boy Who Lived Became The Man Who Conquered: Harry Potter's Life Story_.

* * *

Minerva looked up noticing everyone had sat down. She quickly looked at the staff table where she saw Professor Neville Longbottom for Herbology, Professor Septima Vector for Arithmancy, Professor Hermione Granger for Charms, Professor Daphne Greengrass for Potions, Professor Aurora Sinistra for Astronomy professor, Professor Rubeus Hagrid for Care of Magical Creatures and others. Next to Hagrid was a tall muscular man wearing black robes with a black hat preventing his face from being seen.

Minerva looked at the hall full of children particularly at her star students:the 4th year twins James Sirius Potter and Lily Luna Potter the children of Harry James Potter and Daphne Elizabeth Potter.

* * *

James was an identical clone of his father at his age though he doesn't wear glasses, is slightly taller and muscular. His sister Lily looked more like their mother but had her father's eyes. It was a shock for the Wizarding World when they found out Daphne Greengrass was pregnant with Harry Potter's children after he had media had a field day after finding out. All of Harry's friends and the Weasleys were surprised and decided to help her after finding out. Neville confessed that he introduced them and they had been dating for almost a year. The only ones who had a problem with Daphne were Ron, Ginny and Molly Weasley.

* * *

Minerva was broken from her thoughts when she heard the Deputy Headmaster Filius Flitwick say 'Now when I call your name, come up and sit down on the stool! I will place the sorting hat on your heads to determine your houses.

'Rosier, Evans'

A young boy with red hair and blue eyes walked up to the stool and Professor Flitwick placed the hat on his head.

After a while, the hat opened up his mouth near the base and shouted.

'RAVENCLAW'

The boy gave a sign then gave the hat to Professor Flitwick and went to the Ravenclaw table. This continued for a long while before Mcgonagall stood up to make an announcement. _'Time for some chaos'_

'Before we begin, there are 2 more students who have decided to join our prestigious institution. They have decided to complete their previous education from abroad and have enrolled into Hogwarts for their OWL year and above. Edward Lupin and Delphini Potter can you please come up front.'

Whispers suddenly broke out like wildfire all over the hall as an handsome boy with brown hair and brown eyes wearing Hogwarts robes walked alongside a beautiful girl with black hair and green eyes. Edward walked up to the stool and sat down. After several minutes, the hat yelled out.

'HUFFLEPUFF'

He removed the hat, put it on the stool and went to the screaming hufflepuff table. Delphini walked elegantly to the stool before putting the hat on. After near 30 minutes, the hat shouted.

'SLYTHERIN'

She removed the hat and gave it to the stunned Professor Flitwick before going to the clapping Slytherin table.

'Now that that is over with, I believe we have waited long enough time to eat.'

Food began to appear all over the hall and people started to eat. After everybody had eaten, Mcgonagall stood up again.

'Welcome once again to another year at Hogwarts for those returning I hope you have a fruitful year and for those first years and transfer students attending Hogwarts for their first time I wish you luck on your first year. Now I have a few announcements. First, The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students. Also Mr Filch has asked me to remind you to that jokes and pranks are not permitted in the halls of Hogwarts, a list is up besides Mr Filch's office which contains all the objects that are banned. If you have such an object please surrender it to your head of house. Also I would like to welcome a new member of staff to the faculty. The previous Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Thorne has left to his homeland in America. I would like you to welcome the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Harry Potter.'

As the name was said the man in the staff table wearing the hat obstructing his face removed it revealing black hair, green eyes and the famous faded scar. There was pin drop silence before pandemonium began.

There was a flurry of shouts as members of the staff rushed to hug and welcome The Man Who Conquered. After all the shouts and noise had ended, Mcgonagall ended the feast and told Harry to go to her office.

* * *

Harry was reminiscing about his time in Hogwarts as he was waiting in the Headmistress' office when he heard the door open and saw Mcgonagall. He got up and hugged her.

'Hello Headmistress'

'You are no longer a student you can call me Minerva. I told you that last time.'

There were interrupted when the door opened and Edward and Delphini entered. Harry went and hugged them.

'So how has Hogwarts been so far?'

'Very Awesome!' They both said at the same time. There were interrupted when Daphne Greengrass entered with her 2 kids.

'Hey Daphne.'

'Hey Harry.'

They both stayed like that staring awkwardly at each other. The awkward silence was interrupted by the boy next to Daphne who looked like Harry.

'Is anyone going to say anything?' At this the girl next to him facepalmed and started to mutter about idiots and lack of tact.

Harry looked at the boy and noticed he was wearing the Gryffindor Crest and looked like a carbon copy of him. He looked at the girl and noticed she was wearing the Slytherin Crest and looked like Daphne but had green eyes. He had a sinking feeling of dread as he looked at them.

'Daphne, who are these children and why does the boy look like me?'

Before Daphne could reply, the boy interrupted her.

'I am James Sirius Potter and this is my sister Lily Luna Potter. We are your children.' At this the girl facepalmed again while Harry looked stupefied.

'Sorry, you are my what?'

'Children, C-H-I-L-D-R-E-N.'

'Who is your mother?'

'Daphne Greengrass'

Harry looked questioningly at Daphne before she nodded looking resigned and said yes.

Harry put his hands on his head and fell down on the chair.

'When I think that nothing else can surprise me, the universe decides to fuck with me and prove me wrong.' Mcgonagall and Daphne clucked disapprovingly at his choice of words while the kids laughed.'

'Why don't we finish this conversation tomorrow?' Mcgonagall said.

'Are we really going to end the conversation like this?' James said and his mother and sister felt like strangling him.

'I don't think Mr Potter can handle anymore surprises at this point.' After that everybody left to their rooms.

When Harry got to his room, He immediately grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey and began drinking heavily.

* * *

Harry woke up to a killer headache. _Tempus_ Harry said and noticed he had missed breakfast and was almost late for his first lesson as a teacher. He quickly grabbed an hangover potion and ran to his classroom. He managed to make it in time.

'Sorry am almost late class.' Harry said slightly panting and embarrassingly rubbing his head. 'I kind of have a hangover.' he laughed embarrassed before drinking the hangover potion and vanishing it.

The students could not believe that the Legendary Harry Potter came to class almost late and with an hangover. All the students even the latecomers and the truants came to class early just to meet him.

* * *

After he left, Harry Potter just became more famous by proving himself to be a genius. He became a famous dark wizard hunter called the Reaper. Then he got his masteries in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Alchemy, Arithmancy, Runes, Transfiguration, Charms and Care of Magical Creatures. He then became a member of the Alchemy Guild after creating a philosopher's stone which he quickly disposed of. He also joined the Transfiguration Guild.

He joined multiple Dueling Circuits and won with his godson Edward also known as Teddy and his adopted daughter Delphini winning the U-13 and U-16 Tag Team Duelling Tournaments and alternatively winning the U-13 and U-16 Duelling Tournaments for 4 years in a row. He completed his muggle education, got degrees in Chemistry, Physics, Biology, Computer Sciences and Business and bought share stocks from many muggle multinational companies like Google, Youtube etc. He also became an honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League. He also became a member of the famous and elite World Mage Corps where he succeeded and became the captain of the 13th squad, the Phoenix squad. He was nicknamed the Master of Death after his first mission in which he wiped out an army of over 500 men by himself.

* * *

'This is the 4th year Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Gryffindor and Slytherin. I am going to call the register.'

After he finished slightly pausing when he said his kids' names, Harry got up and said

'Okay, everybody get up and go to the front of the class.'

Everybody got up though reluctantly and did so. With a lazy slick of his wand he transfigured all the chairs and tables to training dummies while moving them around. Then he pointed at them and said _continuo replicata._

'Now, I am going to test all of you by firing all the spells you know except from family magic at the dummies. I will determine your rankings by the number of spells you know, your casting speed and the power of your spells. Any questions?'

A lone girl from Gryffindor with brown pigtails raised her hand.

'Linda Thompson, right.'

The girl nodded.

'Muggleborn'

'No halfblood, sir.'

'Ok, what's your question?'

'What kind of wand is the one you have? Didn't you have a holly wand with a phoenix feather? What spell was the one you used?'

'Are you stupid? You don't ask a wizard what type of wand he has.' a random student said.

'Don't worry! And to answer your questions in order. This wand is made of Ash with thestal hair, basilisk venom and phoenix tears. My old wand was destroyed in my first mission in the World Mage Corps. And that spell was a spell I made. It copies the properties of an object so when it is destroyed it replicates itself as many times that it is destroyed.'

'You have 3 cores, having 2 cores is almost unheard of. 3 has never been heard before.

'You made your own spell. That's incredible.'

'Is that the battle where you killed over 500 men and earned the name Master of Death?.' James asked

Silence accompanied that statement.

'Yes' Harry said stiffly. James looked down ashamed. 'Now let's start. _Aperta porta_.' A giant portal appeared out of nowhere and a goblin carrying a machine, quill and parchment.

'This is Razorclaw. He owns me a favour and will judge this contest without bias. The machine he is holding is called a MPM short for Magical Power Measurer. It measures the power of your spells.'

When they finished, Harry went to the front of the class and said

'Well class has ended, these are the rankings.' and waved his hands showing the rankings.

1\. Lily Potter

2\. James Potter

3\. Linda Thompson

4\. Elizabeth Zabini

5\. Benjamin Davies…

Well the bell has rung, class is over.'

* * *

After class, Harry went to his quarters and began to think back to the events which led to him getting his nickname The Master of Death.

 **It was finally time for his first mission. He had graduated from the Mage Training Corps and was put on a team with his best friend Clayton Parker and 3 more mages. Throughout his training period he was bullied and belittled by his fellow trainees for his successes and accomplishments. Only Clayton befriended him and treated him normally. He wouldn't have made it without Clayton's help. Their mission was to take down a small group of weapons dealers but the intel was wrong and instead of a dozen men there were over 500 men.**

 **Soon it was only a wandless Harry as his wand was destroyed by the enemy and Clayton left as the other 3 were dead. One of the men shot a spell at Harry but Clayton jumped into its path. The spell hit him and formed a spear which impaled Clayton and hit Harry's left arm. Harry felt an overwhelming burning anger at seeing his friend dead and stopped resisting the Deathly Hallows: the power of the Master of Death. He felt the Invisible cloak wrap itself around him, the Resurrection Stone in his left hand and the Elder wand in his right hand. As his enemies approached, he pointed the Elder Wand at them and shouted** _maxima fulgur percutiens_ **easily wiping out a 100 of them. He proceeded to annihilate the rest of them in a matter of minutes. When reinforcements came, they saw him standing in a pool of blood. Ever since that day, he was called the Master of Death. He was soon promoted to captain and made a new squad. The Phoenix squad a team of misfits and disasters who were all powerhouses.**

* * *

He was interrupted from reminiscing when he noticed the door was opened and Daphne and the kids had entered. _'Well it's time to finish our conversation.'_

* * *

 **Next chapter: More details are going to be revealed about what happened during those 15 years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Please review.**

 _maxima fulgur percutiens_ - **Literal Translation- The Greatest Lightning Strike (High Level Elemental Spell)- Creates a giant lightning bolt which strikes enemies.**

 _Aperta porta_ - **Literal Translation- Gateway Open (High Level Spell Harry learnt under the World Mage Corps)- Creates a portal in which you can store or transport people or things.**

 _continuo replicata_ - **Literal Translation- Replicate continuously (Spell Harry made)-Copies the properties of an object so when it is destroyed it replicates itself as many times that it is destroyed. Only works on inanimate objects.**

 _Tempus-_ **Literal Translation-Time (Common Spell)- Checks Time.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
